


Voyeuristic Intentions

by St4rdus7ies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Dean/Cas/Sam (only if you squint), M/M, Voyeur Sam, bottom!Dean, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rdus7ies/pseuds/St4rdus7ies
Summary: "Dean, I want to fuck you” it was said the way one would refer to the sky being blue, but Cas somehow made it sexy.Or,The one where Cas and Dean get it on while Sammy watches





	Voyeuristic Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal for the Dean/Cas Secret Angels fic exchange. Was my first attempt at porn.

When Castiel was angry, the whole world knew it. When he still had his Grace he created meteor showers and monsoons and tornados, now that he was without it and part Demon it was much worse and even more destructive. Now his anger killed herds of cattle and blew craters in empty fields. The last time he’d lost his temper there’d been an earthquake in Dubai. So when Dean saw the news about a mysterious bridge collapse he just knew Castiel was at fault.

The brunette in question stormed into the motel room and slammed the door; seething about something and throwing himself down on the ratty couch which caused Dean to spill the bottle of antiseptic all over himself. He shook the remnants of liquid off his hand and threw a glare at the fallen angel.

“Control your damn temper will you! You’re worse now then you were before” Dean said as he finished cleaning the cut on his arm. It was a long one, not very deep but it hurt like a bitch and could possibly get infected. He was lucky he didn’t need stiches.

“If you would stop putting yourself in harm’s way I wouldn’t get so angry” Castiel replied his voice very calm as usual, but Dean could see the storm behind the intense blue eyes. He knew that if Cas was really angry or even very aroused they would flash a deep purple in the iris, revealing the fact that he was one of the Fallen.

“It was a hunt, not much I could do about it. Would you prefer the harpy slash my face?” Dean muttered. He was sore and rather horny, and he didn’t need another lecture- he got enough off Sam. “I couldn’t stop it Cas. I know you worry but I’ve been hunting all my life, getting hurt is practically in the job description”

Castiel knew that no matter what he said Dean wouldn’t stop hunting, and he would never leave the Apocalypse for someone else to clean up. It annoyed the hell out of him, but it was one of the things he loved about the oldest Winchester. Others included less innocent things, like his wicked mouth and perfectly proportioned cock. Speaking of...

“Dean, I want to fuck you” it was said the way one would refer to the sky being blue, but Cas somehow made it sexy.

They’d never really spoke about Cas topping, or sex in general but Dean found himself very much enjoying the idea. In a matter of seconds Castiel was pushing Dean further back into the couch and down on his knees between the hunter’s legs. The belt and jeans were made quick work of and soon Dean’s half hard cock was in the part-demons mouth. Castiel was a natural at giving blowjobs, lightly grasping the base and sliding his tongue up to the head. It was like he was enjoying a particularly delicious ice cream or lolly pop. Soon enough he’d worked his way down to swallow the whole thing, hands holding Dean’s hips so he didn’t thrust forward too much.

“Fuck Cas, more” So far the only coherent thing Dean got out was mumbled and needy. Castiel continued on sucking and licking until Dean was a quivering mess on the couch. His hands were everywhere, running over every part of the hunter’s body he could reach. He pulled away with a pop and slid up to capture the pretty mouth above him. Tongues battled for dominance as Dean fumbled with Cas’ belt and pants. Finally they were yanked open and shoved down only to find the Fallen wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“You planned this” Dean growled as he stroked their cocks together rubbing and twisting his fingers while the other hand tangled in Cas’ too long hair. It would need to be cut again soon.

“Of course I did” the Fallen gasped, too lost in the sensations to be able to form anything more than that. He loved having his hair pulled and paired with what Dean was doing with his hand it was almost too much for him to handle.

The tiny couch they were currently occupying gave an almighty creak that had both of them jumping up, still tangled around each other, and moving over to the closest bed. Dean was pushed onto his back with Cas on top in a few seconds. Clothes were torn off and thrown wherever they landed. Hands roamed over sweat slicked bodies and Cas mumbled nonsense into the hot skin beneath him.

Dean jumped a little when Cas bit him the first time, the suddenness and sharp sting of teeth not something he was expecting. A strangled moan escaped his throat the second time and the warmth of Cas’ mouth soothing the mark left Dean shivering with excitement. Slowly the sweet mouth made its way lower, kissing and biting a path down the tanned chest and stomach to suck lightly on the bump of a hipbone.

Cas loved the needy sounds the other man was making and smirked a little before he took Dean in his mouth again, swallowing him whole without any problem. The heat was scorching, hot and wet and everything Dean loved. The way Castiel used his tongue was amazing but it was even better when the former angel hummed and swallowed. The sensations were enough to send Dean over the edge and he yelled his release loud enough for the people next door to bang on the wall and tell them to shut up.

The blissed-out look on the hunters face was almost enough for Cas to stop and stare for ages but the deep throb and pressure in his cock made everything else take the backseat. A quick shove and Dean was at the end of the bed legs in the air and Cas’ tongue deep inside him. There was a slight muskiness and something distinctly Dean that made Castiel’s mouth water as he pumped his tongue into the tight heat. Dean was squirming above him, cursing in Latin and begging Cas to fuck him already.

That was an offer Cas just couldn’t refuse. No more than two seconds later Cas was lubed up and pushing slowly into the tight hole spread before him. Guttural moans escaped Dean’s mouth and he instinctively shoved back against the Fallen until Cas was buried deep in the hunters ass. It was all he could do to remain still while Dean adjusted to the feel of him. As soon as his muscles relaxed, Cas slid almost completely out before ramming his cock back in. Dean’s hips flew to meet him. To Cas’ surprise, Dean was the one who set the rhythm. It was mindless, fast, and feral. Cas plunged deeper each time, and Dean rewarded him with a high snarl whenever Cas hit the prostate. The hunters fists tangled in the sheets as he furiously met Cas’ thrusts.

Dean was that lost in the feeling of being fucked he didn’t even hear the door open and Sam gasp as he took in the sight before him. Seeing his brother being totally dominated and loving it had the younger Winchester instantly hard and aching for release. He bit his lip to keep from alerting the two on the bed and slowly pulled the zipper of his jeans down and out of the way. It was an intense relief when his cock finally sprang free of its tight confines and he couldn’t help a small groan as he slowly fisted the length.

It seemed Castiel’s hearing was still as sharp as ever since he slowly turned his head to meet Sam’s heated gaze. With a wicked smirk he slowed down and pulled almost completely out only to slam back in again with such force that Dean’s mouth flew open in a silent scream. It was sexy and hot and goddamn dirty but Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pair on the bed. Suddenly Dean’s eyes met his and he was pushing at Cas to cover up because his baby brother was watching them fuck like bunnies. Cas had different ideas.

Sam knew he’d changed and become some sort of half-demon fallen angel thing but to actually see the results of such a change was amazing. The strength he possessed was like nothing Sam had ever seen and it came into play as he grabbed Dean and held both wrists in one hand, still pumping his hips slowly. Dean wasn’t a small man by any means, but Castiel just held him there like he was a 120 pound girl. Slowly his other hand snaked up to the gash on the hunters’ arm where he slowly dug his nails into the thin red line. Dean squirmed and hissed at the pain but didn’t even make a move to stop Cas from doing it. Then Cas’ voice went a whole octave lower and his eyes flashed a brilliant violet as he told Dean that Sammy could stay and watch if he wanted. From the noises Dean was making Sam didn’t think he had any objections anymore. 

Again and again, the two pounded together, completely out of control, moaning like they were possessed wild things. Cas was licking and sucking ruby blood from the wound on Dean’s arm, and Sam watched mesmerised as a drop slid down into the crook of the hunters elbow where it sat until Cas jerked his hips sharply. The movement made Dean growl again as he entered into orgasmic convulsions. This animal noise, combined with the pressure along the entire length of his dick and the pounding of flesh against his was simply too much and Cas felt himself lose control and exploded relentlessly deep into Dean’s ready ass. Cas collapsed breathlessly onto the bed, falling next to Dean instead of on top of him.

The show in front of him and the sexy noises and deep moans were enough to shove Sam over the edge as well, hot cum spurting all over his hand as he pumped his cock in time with Castiel’s thrusts. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine getting off on seeing his brother and a Fallen bloody angel get it on but it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen in his life.

“Fucker. You didn’t have to open my cut again did you? Surprisingly it hurts” Dean mumbled as he got comfortable wrapped around the smaller body. “We gotta do that again”

“Of course Dean. But maybe Sammy could join in next time?” It was almost funny how fast Dean shot into a sitting position to stare at his baby brother. Sam knew he looked completely debauched, his hair was matter to his forehead and neck with sweat, his jeans were open and falling around his knees and his softening cock was still out for the world to see. Dean was staring at him with such intensity that he felt the blush creep up his face and ducked his head to hide it.

“Maybe we can work up to it. Not sure if I'm ready for that just yet” The oldest Winchester said, and now it was Sam’s turn to almost break his neck from whiplash. His brother was now reclining on the bed next to Cas, looking only a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. “Get here Sammy you’re making me uncomfortable”

Sam moved towards the bed and threw a questioning look at Dean before he settled down in between the two on the bed. He couldn’t help looking at his brother and the gorgeous fallen angel next to him, both of which were still naked and glistening with sweat. Cas ran a teasing hand over his chest and hooked a finger under the hem of his shirt while Dean had a hand tangled in his hair as he grinned at Cas.

“Maybe we can start now” Cas said with a wicked smirk, and in one swift motion he had Sam’s shirt off and was sucking on his nipple. The things he could do with his tongue had Sam half hard again and he couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped. Dean gave a sharp tug on his hair and pulled his head so he was face to face with the older hunter.

“You ok with this?” Dean questioned his eyes incredibly dark with desire. It was all Sam could do to nod and within a few seconds Dean was softly pressing dry lips to his own. He heard Cas chuckle below him and knew he was in for one hell of a night.


End file.
